RyonaRPG/海底神殿
General information ; Access * In the ../RAY－ONの村/ (Ray-On Village) pub, talk to a pirate guy to purchase dungeon info from him (first choice to purchase). Then when presented with four dungeons to choose one, pick the second option (costs 100G). ; General notes * Many of the enemies in this dungeon take extra damage from lightning magic/attacks. * Bleeding is a very common condition in this dungeon, inflicted by the Invisible Blade trap * It is possible to walk up the waterfalls, although it might take a few tries. * While walking in water and walking under water, your character walk slower. * While under water, your character cannot use magic, and will slowly lose health. * If you get blinded while underwater, the blindness might never go away until you are not under water anymore. 一樓 The first area is fairly straightforward. Right by the entrance/exit is a healing fairy. Entering the whirlpool to get to the next area (119). A statue in the first area will teleport you to map 63, but you won't be able to do anything there until after you defeated the boss. The second area of floor 1 is under water. You can climb up the rope to go back to the previous area if the enemy spawn looks bad. Walk all the way to the right, and there will be a trap-looking hatch on the floor. Attack it a few times to reveal the stairway to Floor 2. Note that some weapons are less effective against it, dealing only one damage. Try switching between a few weapons to find one that can deal double digit damage. 二樓 The first area on this floor (map 12, フロア２) is filled with exploding chests. Don't bother opening any of them. All the doors in this area lead to a room (160) filled with 6 mummies, and you need to defeat all 6 mummies to leave the room. The mummy room entered from the door at the bottom of this area has a ライトガード (Light Guard) shield. The second area of Floor 2 (map 159, フロア２2) is a large pool of water, and you can only walk on the shallow parts. On the middle right side is an Element Robe, while a purple chest at the bottom center has a Golden Armor. The bones in the lower left has an Ether and a good amount (512~3120) of gold. Walk into the whirlpool in the lower right to enter the next area (underwater). In the lower left corner of the third area (map 120, フロア２－２), there is a Soul Pod 4. The hatch in the right side of this area leads to Floor 3. Though if you are doing fine on health, you can continue to the right to explorer further. In map 125 (フロア２－４), you can pick up a special Crystal (not the Crystal Fragments used to learn skills) that will come in handy later in this dungeon. In map 126 (フロア２－５) there is a Soul Pot 4 on the floor, and a hatch that leads to another area (out of water). In map 129 (フロア２－６), to the right is a chest that contains the Bubble Cloth, which removes all penalties when you are underwater. However, as soon as you open that chest, two Phantom Armor enemies will appear. They are resistant to most bladed weapons, and only fear blunt weapons such as Morning Star and Mace. If you are lucky you can just run past them and backtrack your way out. 三樓 The first area of floor 3 (map 130, フロア３-0) has stretches of floor tiles with spikes going up and down. There is a Phantom Armor guarding each of the two stair cases. However, if you have obtained the Crystal in map 125 earlier, the Phantom Armor and the spike tiles will all be disabled (there are still random traps though). Additionally, just north of the entry stair way is a small sigil on the floor. If you have the Crystal, it will teleport you to map 121 (フロア３－１), skipping over two maps (skip the next paragraph if you are teleporting). While most of the chests on this floor are empty, the two near the downward stair case are not empty. Going down stairs from map 130, is map 131 (フロア３－００). This map is actually split in two halves due to a chest blocking the way, and to get to the right side you need to pass through map 156 (フロア３－0２) to the north. On map 156, there are Dancing Swords jumping around that can deal a notable amount of damage and knocking you down. If you go to the north-most point of that area and investigate the crystal ball, the Dancing Swords will disappear, and you have a 1/3 probability of obtaining the Warrior's Spirit (戦士の魂, left hand equipment, increases critical hit chance). The right half of map 130 lead down to map 11 (フロア３). Map 11 is notable in that it has the rare Delta Horse trap. A number of statuses can be found in this area also, which gives you some astrological clues that later part of the dungeon will quiz you with. The right room of map 121 (フロア３－１) is the Crystal Teleporter destination. If you step on the sigil again with the Crystal in your possession, you'll be teleported out of the dungeon. On the opposite side of the passage into map 121 right, is a secret door that leads to the left room of map 121. In that room is a ヤドガココニアール, that lets you rest whereever you are for regular inn price (1 use only). Half way up map 11 (フロア３) there is a path leading off to a chamber in map 127 (フロア３－３), which has a chest containing a potion (the chest doesn't appear at night). On the opposite side of map 11 corresponding to the previously mentioned path, is a secret door that leads to another chamber in map 127 (フロア３－３), with stairs leading down into map 128 (フロア３－２). Map 128's layout is the same as map 129 (フロア２－６), and if you open the chest, two Phantom Armors will appear. The chest in map 128 randomly gives you one of the following: * ディフェンダー (Defender) * アイスソード (Ice Sword) * アイスシールド (Ice Shield) * 水の羽衣 (Feather Cloth of Water) * メイス（ＡＤ） (Mace AD) * エネルギーセイバー (Energy Saber) * しゅりけん (Shuriken) * エクスポーション (X Potion) At the top of map (フロア３), on the opposite of where the exit door is, is a secret staircase, leading to map 122 (フロア３－２). The chest there randomly gives you one of the following: * ウェアバスター (WereBuster -- extra damage against Werewolves) * 避雷針ブレード (Lightning Rod Blade) * トライデント (Trident) * フォースバックラー (Force Buckler) * Ether * Ether Dry * Hi-Potion * ロングスピア (Long Spear) 外觀 海神的住處